


Smile

by Itabane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, non-canonical timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itabane/pseuds/Itabane
Summary: Hard and fast - that's how Morisuke falls.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hello RarePair Hell, how do you do.
> 
> Alternately: How NishiMori destroyed my life.

When Yaku Morisuke first meets the Guardian Deity of Karasuno High, his first impression is, ‘ _Loud_ ’.

That doesn’t change over the next few days.

Nishinoya Yuu is flamboyant and noisy and he seems to worship the ground the third-year manager of their team walked on. Morisuke marks him arrogant and flashy and dreads their upcoming matches with Karasuno.

On court, he sees what Nishinoya Yuu actually is.

There is no need for him to be loud, because everyone’s eyes are already on him. There is no need for words or flashy technique names, because his actions prove his resolve again and again, without fail. He’s got Karasuno’s back and he doesn’t need to use his voice for that to be heard or believed.

Yaku Morisuke falls in love, just the tiniest bit.

And then, after Karasuno loses again and the do their diving lap around the court without complaint, Nishinoya comes up to him and bows and asks for pointers.

‘ _Because you’re an awesome libero,_ ’ is the answer he gets when he asks why.

Morisuke hums at the praise, trying to appear unconvinced. But the younger’s eyes are wide and honest and his answer is a small smile he manages to stifle in order to say ‘yes’.

 

* * *

 

That evening, after they’re both out of energy and lying on the floor from exhaustion, Yaku asks, once again, why.

Nishinoya turns his head to face him, and even though they’ve been resting for five minutes already, they still can’t catch their breath. But even panting and on the verge of falling asleep, Morisuke can see the way the bleached male’s gaze sharpens, how the fog in his eyes leaves.

“Because there is always higher places to aim for,” he answers, completely honest, and for a moment, Yaku can see it. Nishinoya’s a predator, just like everyone else in his team is, and loud and obnoxious or not, he’s just as scary.

There is an intensity in his eyes that makes hives crawl up Yaku’s skin.

The two of them lie on the cold floor, staring at each other, and the Nekoma libero thinks there is no way that manager – Shimizu Kiyoko, if he isn’t mistaken – wouldn’t have fallen in love with Nishinoya Yuu if he’d looked at her with those eyes. He stifles his smile, secretly glad she hasn’t noticed still.

That night, Yaku Morisuke falls in love all the way.

 

* * *

 

They’re almost inseparable, and they’ve both learned so much from one another and about one another it’s like they’ve always been together even though it’s been scarcely two weeks. It’s a bit worrying how used they’ve gotten to each other’s company and how hard it will be to go back to normal once the Karasuno team goes back home, but Morisuke tries not to think of it too much because it distracts him from the present and the fact that Nishinoya is still here and able to talk to him.

The other libero seems to be sharing his opinion and invites him to buy some more Gari-Gari-kuns.

Morisuke stifles his smile and lets out a vaguely biting comment that makes the other laugh.

 

* * *

 

On the last day, their mood is somber. Neither of them wants to admit they’ve gotten too attached, but it seems like Yuu’s the one who cracks first because he pulls him aside for a few minutes.

They’re outside and the weather is nice and sunny and Yuu is blushing from the tips of his hair to below the collar of his shirt as he asks him out.

Yaku’s answer is warm fingers slipping between sweaty ones and a smile.

This time, he doesn’t bother stifling it.

 


End file.
